Beds are ubiquitous items of furniture which have been essentially unchanged in outward appearance for many years. Beds in the form of motor vehicles and the like have recently been introduced and have gained widespread popularity with children. Such beds generally have the form of a decorative platform representing an automobile or the like. Simulation of an automobile is accomplished by including wheels and indicia bearing automotive names thereon. While such beds are popular with children, they are not fully realistic insofar as a large portion of the visual aspect thereof is taken up with a mattress and bedding.
According to the present invention, there is provided a bed configured to resemble an automobile. The bed includes a cover which simulates the hood and dashboard of the automobile together and a lower frame portion which simulates the remainder of the automobile body. The bed of the present invention has several notable advantages over previously available vehicle-type beds. The appearance of the bed of the present invention is more realistic than those heretofore available because of the presence of the cover.
The cover portion also confers protection to a sleeping child by stopping drafts from striking the child and additionally, by preventing the child from falling out of bed. The bed of the present invention is well adapted to serve an additional function as a plaything in the child's bedroom, and the cover also conceals a portion of the bedding, thereby presenting a neater appearance to the child's room. These and other useful advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, descriptions and claims which follow.